


Sweet Revenge

by hiddlesohmy



Series: Professor!Tom AU [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Language, Professor Tom, Romance, Slight Smut, au tom, au!tom, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: AU Tom and OFC.</p><p>Warning: Explicit Language. Slightly Dom!Tom (for the manner in which he speaks)One-shot: (A very) Jealous Professor!Tom at a party.</p><p>This is my first time writing any type of Tom fan fiction. I hope it’s at least half way decent. This is me taking up that recent Prof!Tom prompt, without the actual smutty smut goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

She could feel Tom’s glare on her as she spoke to Richard, a classmate who had unrequited interest in her for some time now. She added in an occasional laugh, which she knew was one thing that really ticked Tom. No matter how much she wanted to make him jealous to get back for the same stunt he pulled with. She soon grew bored of Richard’s talk.

As she excused herself to get herself a drink, she felt herself being pulled into a closet roughly. She gasped audibly as she heard a “What the fuck?!” in her ears. “To-”, before she could say anything else he crashed his lips into hers.

She moaned as her grabbed her waist pulling her close against him. His lips moved downwards, kissing her jaw line and moving on to her neck. “Oh my-Tom!” “Ssshh. We don’t want others hearing you. Though you’re welcome to scream my name once we’re back at my apartment” He now started kissing the top of her breasts visible though her V-necked dress. “No one except me, understand?”

She groaned a “Yes” in response. “Mine”, he growled, grabbing her chin and kissing her roughly again. She responded eagerly, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. She could feel his stubble tickle her.

She bucked her hips towards him, the fabric between them frustrating her greatly. “Let’s go”, she broke off, looking at him. His pupils were dilated with obvious want for more.

“If you think I’m going to be easy on you tonight then you’re wrong”. She shiver that went down her spine only seemed to increase her want for him at that moment. “Have your way with me Professor”, she purred in his ears, smirking slightly.

He grabbed her by the wrist and walked out of the small confined closet. They left the party as discreetly as they could, hurrying up to Tom’s apartment as they stumbled inside caressing and groping each other at the same time, slamming the door shut behind them.

(It’s up on thfrustration also)


End file.
